Who Cares?
by Molly Short
Summary: Sometimes friends tend to do stupid things and we just have to be there for them to keep them out of trouble, that is most definitely the case when it comes to Remus Lupin and his gang of misfits.


**Who Cares?**

"Padfoot, What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Tunneling out of the library, what does it look like?"

"You can't possibly tunnel out of the library, why would you ever want to anyways?"

"Who's to say I can't? Besides, I've already got myself a nice little start; I have to escape our dear Irma Pince before she tries to eat me!"

"Before she eats you… Sirius, have you been drinking firewhiskey! That could get you expelled!"

"I have not, how _dare you_ accuse me of such treachery! I gave that stuff up!"

"Then why do you reek of the filth?"

"Remus made me do it!"

"Padfoot… This is Remus, and I have never made you drink anything for as long as we've been friends."

"Oh, aha, sorry mate, I meant to say Prongs made me do it, because he would… ahh… he would… you know… force me to… to… ah Merlin, I forget."

"That's a load of codswallop and you know it! Come on, get up, we're going back to our dormitories so you can sleep this off before you get into trouble!"

"Ouch, blimey Moony, I never knew you to have such a firm grip. Ever consider trying out for the quidditch team?"

"I have enough on my plate as it is, with the lot of you trying to push every button I have."

"Ooo, buttons, where, can I have some? I like buttons."

"Sirius, would you please just… Shut it before you get us both into trouble, I'd rather not have to attend detention because of you."

"I would never… Oh, look, there's our dearest Minnie, do you suppose she'd let me show her how fantastic I've become at transfiguration? Oh, one sec, here she comes!"

"No, wait! Sirius, get back here, you're going to get us thrown out of the school!"

**OOOOO**

"Yes Professor, sorry Professor, I'll get him right up to bed, he's just stressing out, you know how exams are, they tend to make some already nutty students go crazy."

"She really is a lovely bird isn't she? I could listen to her lectures all day."

"Sirius, if you try to run away from me again, so help me Merlin I will hex you into submission, we are so damn lucky to have avoided expulsion, let alone detention from McGonagall!"

"Oh look here!"

"No, Sirius, **don't run** you're going to get yourself killed."

"But look Moony, the lady in this portrait is just **so** la…"

"Lovely, yes I know, now move it unless you can remember the password, yes that's what I thought."

"_Password_"

"Prior Incantato"

"Oooo, look, she opened up, now I wonder where this leads, is it a tunnel back to the library? Please Remus, I don't want to go back! Don't make me, I'll do anything you want!"

"Erg… Sirius, shove off, this doesn't lead to the library, just come on, quickly, before you get distracted again."

"Oh look, it's Marlene, come here love; let me wipe that frown off!"

"Stop, Sirius, I said_ come on._"

"Owe, would you quit that Moony, it really does hurt."

"Maybe if you quit struggling it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Fine."

"That's what I thought."

"Oh look, blankets!"

"No Padfoot, what are you doing in _my_ bed?"

"The pillows, they're just _so_ soft."

"But we have the same types of pill… No, stop rolling in them like that, your covering them with your…"

"Awe, that feels much better."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST VOMITTED ON MY BED!"

"Sorry mate, natures call and all that."

"You owe me big time Sirius."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**_Aha, this was actually quite a bit of fun to write, I had to force back some description in between certain bits of dialogue, it was tough but I have to say writing the banter between marauders is enjoyable._

_It was just a fun piece so it's not amazing, but please leave a review, I love all sorts of feedback, because it helps me to improve as a writer._

_By the way, this was for inherhappyhermitland's Dialogue contest, my prompts were buttons, library, and tunneling, and the quote I had to use was:_

_"What are you doing in my bed?" "The pillows, they're just so soft."_

_Hope I put those in alright, anyways REVIEW BUTTON LOVES TO BE CLICKED, so I've heard._

_Much love,_

_Molly Short_


End file.
